Samui né
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Uma forte nevasca e um casal de shinobis em uma caverna. [Oneshot][SasuSaku]


**Samui né**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

No meio da forte nevasca podia-se ver um casal de shinobis caminhar com dificuldade. O forte vento lhes cortava o rosto e congelava cada vez mais seus ossos.

A frente ia um belo jovem de olhos e cabelos negros, um pouco mais atrás vinha uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Sasuke e Sakura, ambos com 18 anos voltavam de uma missão no país do gelo e devido à nevasca ainda não haviam conseguido cruzar a fronteira.

Sasuke incrivelmente mantinha-se firme em sua pose, diferente de Sakura que havia rasgado sua capa na missão e agora caminhava a duros passos apenas com uma blusa que apesar de grossa não segurava o cortante vento.

A kunoichi já se sentia tonta e sua visão ficava cada vez mais nublada, talvez estivesse com febre, mas não queria chamar Sasuke. Tinha medo de que este se aborrecesse com ela novamente. Olhando para as costas de seu companheiro lembrou-se da desastrada missão onde ela mal conseguira dar conta de dois shinobis enquanto ele derrotava mais de cinco.

– Sa... Sasuke-kun... – ela o chamou com receio.

– Hn? – ele respondeu se virando para fitar a Haruno que se encontrava a mais de três metros atrás dele.

– Samui né... (Tradução: Está frio né...)

Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, talvez ele lhe dissesse que a deixaria para trás se não o acompanhasse, mas Sasuke já não era mais assim. Calmamente voltou até ela, desabotoou sua manta e ficando de costas para a Haruno se abaixou.

– Suba nas minhas costas. Vamos tentar achar um abrigo até essa nevasca passar.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava fazendo, ele iria... Carregar ela? Sua consciência pesou assim como suas pernas pesavam e não sustentavam mais seu corpo em pé

– Mas, Sasuke-kun... – tentou contestar a kunoichi, mas sem sucesso.

– Suba logo Sakura – disse impaciente – Seu rosto está vermelho, você deve estar com febre.

Bem, o rosto dela estava realmente vermelho, mas será que era só por causa da febre? Decidiu não argumentar e aceitar a "carona". Subiu nas quentes costas de Sasuke, este jogou a capa por cima dela e abotoou na sua frente, cobrindo a ambos.

As costas quentes do Uchiha e o perfume do mesmo estavam embriagando a Haruno. Seu cérebro já não funcionava mais e seu corpo estava dormente. Lentamente seus olhos se fecharam, e ela caiu num profundo e perturbado sono.

Sasuke encontrou uma caverna e deu graças por isso. Entrou no frio e úmido lugar, pôs Sakura no chão e procurou por algo para fazer uma fogueira. Achou galhos secos no canto da caverna, pelo visto o local já havia sido usado como abrigo e isto era uma tremenda sorte.

Amontoou os galhos e usando o katon no jutsu fez a fogueira. Trouxe Sakura para perto e cobriu-a com sua capa. Sentando-se ao seu lado percebeu que a garota tremia e seu rosto estava queimando em febre.

– Bela hora para ficar doente. – ele resmungou.

– Desculpe... – ela sussurrou.

– Achei que estivesse dormindo. – o moreno disse, mas logo percebeu que a kunoichi estava delirando, confirmou quando a mesma começou a dizer coisas sem nexo e em seguida pôde distinguir algumas palavras.

– Não vá embora... Por favor...

Os olhos verdes estavam opacos e ela já respirava com dificuldade. Sasuke ainda tentou acalmá-la.

– Calma Sakura, você está delirando. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

– Eu amo você... Não me deixe... Não... Não... – a rosada continuou resmungando.

Sasuke ficou surpreso, sabia que a companheira ainda o amava isso não era novidade, mas o que estava preocupando-o era a respiração descompassada e a fala desesperada. Não era um bom sinal.

Lembrou-se de algumas aulas sobre a temperatura do corpo humano ser o melhor para aquecer outro corpo e com essa intenção, cobriu a ambos com a capa e aproximou-se o máximo possível de Sakura, abraçando-a de forma protetora.

Percebeu que a garota respirava com dificuldade e ainda dizia coisas incompreensíveis. Aproximou-se do ouvido de sua companheira e sussurrando tentou confortá-la.

– Eu não vou te deixar se você não me deixar – disse fazendo carinho nos cachos rosados. Logo viu um pequeno sorriso surgir no rosto delicado seguido de uma última frase.

– Eu amo você...

A nevasca havia passado e ao lado da fogueira apagada se encontrava um casal tão próximos um do outro que quem visse de longe acharia que era uma pessoa só.

Sakura despertou sentindo-se estranhamente aquecida. Nem parecia que havia passado uma noite tão difícil. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu que algo a impedia, alguém a impedia.

Levantou seu olhar encontrando com os olhos penetrantes e negros de Sasuke a fitando. Corou um pouco com a proximidade.

– Sente-se melhor? – ele perguntou com sua voz seca, mas Sakura pôde sentir um tom menos frio e mais... Gentil.

– Si... Sim! O que aconteceu?

– Você teve febre e delirou. – ele lhe respondeu.

Ainda olhando confusa para o rapaz a sua frente, engoliu saliva a seco. Por que estavam abraçados?

– Sasuke-kun... Por... Por que estamos abraçados? – ela indagou.

– O calor do corpo humano é ótimo para aquecer outro corpo – respondeu indiferente – Por quê? Não está gostando?

– Nã... Não, se quiser ficar assim eu não vou me importar – ela gaguejou pior do que Hinata na frente de Naruto.

Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de sorrir superior com essa declaração, voltou a acariciar os cabelos rosa, fazendo a kunoichi levantar o olhar surpresa.

– Sabe, enquanto estava com febre você disse algo que chamou minha atenção. – o Uchiha comentou.

– O... o que?

Ela já estava cogitando a idéia de cavar um buraco e enterrar sua cabeça nele.

Sasuke sorriu e achando que não faria mal uma brincadeirinha, disse:

– Você disse que gosta do Naruto.

- Eu disse isso? – perguntou com a voz um tanto histérica, fazendo o Uchiha arregalar os olhos surpreso.

– Por quê? É verdade?

– Claro que não! – ela retrucou indignada - Naruto está muito bem com a Hinata e eu estou muito feliz por eles!

Sasuke sem querer deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. _"O feitiço voltando contra o feiticeiro"_, pensou.

A Haruno vendo a reação do jovem levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada

– Não foi isso que eu disse, foi?

– Não! Não foi. Eu estava brincando. – ele confessou.

– Então, o que eu disse?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um segundo e sem fitá-la respondeu sério:

– Você disse que me amava.

O rosto da kunoichi se tornou escarlate na hora, abaixou seu olhar e suspirou pesarosamente.

– Bem, vejo que eu não estava tão fora de mim.

Sasuke sorriu, agora tinha certeza! Levantou a cabeça da Haruno e aproximou dos seus lábios, tomando-os com ternura e carinho. Pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e seu desejo foi concebido na hora. Ficaram juntos, se beijando por um tempo que para ambos pareceu eterno. Finalmente se separaram e encararam os seus rostos corados.

Não trocaram palavras, apenas se beijaram novamente. Saboreando o gosto de suas bocas. Terminaram o beijo e Sasuke precisou quebrar o precioso momento.

– Precisamos seguir viagem. Quanto antes deixarmos este país melhor será para nós.

– Tudo bem. – concordou a Haruno.

O Uchiha se levantou e pôs sua capa nos ombros. Sakura, embora estivesse renovada, sentiu um calafrio quando o moreno se separou puxando consigo aquilo que a cobria. Levantou-se a contragosto e ficou encarando Sasuke até este se dar conta.

– O que foi? – ele indagou.

Sakura deu um sorriso maroto e com uma voz dengosa chamou-o.

– Sasuke-kun... Samui né...

Com um meio sorriso, o Uchiha abriu a capa convidando a Haruno a entrar. Esta correu até ele rindo, abraçou-o pela cintura enquanto Sasuke passava seu braço e sua capa sobre os ombros da garota.

Pelo visto, a viagem seria bem mais quentinha daqui pra frente...

**Owari.**

Capa grande né! Rsrsrs... mais uma oneshot repostada e betada.

Espero que gostem gente! E deixem uma reviewzinha onegai...

Bjs Já né!


End file.
